Caught up in that moment
by Ura Usukra
Summary: Seras has had her heart broken by Alucard. Until she meets a deomn. who serves her and will change her life. YuYu hakusho-Hellsing cross-over.
1. Default Chapter

Caught up in the Moment  
  
Chapter one: Discovering Someone New  
  
In an abandoned hidden castle up in the northern mountains of Britain. Sounds of gunshot and explosions followed by screams of terror and delight could be heard.  
  
"Engaging the targets , sir, down in the final hall of the dungeons. The first through the fifth floors are clear, " said an excited Seras as she fired her rifle killing two freaks down the long straight hall way. Seras jumped on her stomach firing her rifle again, killing three more freaks that turned to dust, with five left. She motioned for the human troops to stay back, while she leap forward drooping her gun and running at the remaining freaks. She caught the nearest two and slammed them together, then ripping the rest up into pieces.  
  
After the clean-up had been done for awhile, Seras ran down to the dungeons towards the hallway again, crying her heart out.  
  
Flash back:  
  
She had just seen Alucard and started running up to him, when she stopped seeing him with his arm around another girl. She asked who she was, with Alucard replying that she was his new fledging and love of his life. A tear rolling down Seras's cheek, she asked him if she was still needed around. Alucard answering with to get lost, that he didn't need a worthless vampire around and he didn't want to see her again. And if she had ever felt anything for him to forget it because he could never love her.  
  
End of Flash back.  
  
Seras continued running down the hall until she reached the end wall of it. She leaned her head against the wall, continuing to cry her heart out. Until she noticed the small hole in the wall, with pills of rubble and hammers laying on the stone floor. She concluded to herself the freaks were defending this area with their lives, and that what was ever behind this wall they must of wanted. Taking all the rage she built up from Alucard's words, she started to punch the wall and kick it rapidly until there was a big enough hole for her to fit through. She stepped in through the hole, coming into a dark room on guard for she felt an eerie presence.   
  
As soon has Seras had come into the room the candles that had been around lit up magically, startling her. She looked n awe as the room lit up very quickly with the light from the magic candles. The presence she had sensed a moment ago caught her attention again, this time being in front of her. She looked down about two feet in front of her, and was shocked at what she saw. There on the floor was the body of a young man with his feet and legs chained spread out among the floor. With a huge sword sticking out of his chest along with many knives and spikes sticking out from all over his body. There was also some kind of seal written in Japanese, she saw, above the sword sticking two his clothes. Seras recollected herself and bent hunched back on he knees so she take a better look at him. Since he was wearing heavy robes with a hood covering his face, she slipped it off revealing his face. What Seras saw made her think how handsome he was, and all these thoughts started going through her mind.  
  
The man had tan skin, which she guess meant he was from Asia, with long busy and straight jet-black hair that reached to the middle of his back. He had two blue marking on each side of his face about the cheek line, also others she didn't know about further down his body on his chest. He also had a scar that went over top his eye socket down to his cheek. And Seras noticed he had fangs which meant he was a vampire. Or was he?   
  
Being fascinated with him, Seras got about two inches from his face, until she lost herself in the moment and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled away some, then was entranced when she felt the blood that still flowed through him. She sniffed at his neck and smelled the aroma, not being human or vampire, making her loss control. Letting the thirst take control of her, Seras stooped down further and bite into his neck. Drinking his blood for a few moments before she got control of her self again and pulled away so she was hovering over his face again. She regained herself, but the great taste of his blood was still in the back of her mind. She repositioned herself until she saw the seal on his chest again, and seeing if it would do anything she removed it with ease. She waited a couple of minutes but nothing happened. Until she was startled by a shout "what are you doing?" behind her. 


	2. Meting my Servant

Chapter: Meeting My Servant  
  
Seras turned around startled by the person who spoke behind her back. When she turned around there she saw Integra with Alucard behind her, glaring at her with pure hatred showing in his eyes. "Sir Integra I was just… I saw this light coming from this wall earlier and came back to investigate and that when I found this room, and I discovered this body behind me." there was a loud clatter behind Seras, making all three of them look at the spot where the noise had come from. What they saw there were a set of broken chains and a few knives on the floor where Seras had found the body, and Alucard and Integra hadn't seen. A flabbergasted Seras looked upon the scene for now all of her evidence and reason for being was missing. "what are you talking about you stupid girl", said a glaring annoyed Integra. "Sir, the there was a…Wait I am not stupid," said a now furious instead of afraid Seras. " I disagree", came the voice of Alucard from behind Integra. "Master," whispered Seras stunned that he was taking Integra's side. " I said never to call me master again. I don't want a worthless servant around me or in this organization," replied Alucard in an expressionless tone. " I agree with Alucard that you are a worthless stupid girl, only causing problems for this organization. So as in effect now, you are out of the Hellsing organization," said a delighted Integra with a wide grin on her face. Then her smile getting bigger and more insane like she continued " And since you are now an illegal vampire, you must be dealt with. Alucard would you do me the honors. " Gladly," replied a smiling Alucard as he raised his 454 Cassul. Seras looking in horror the whole time upon the words exchanged before her. She took a step back with her eyes closed the whole time, hearing the shot and waiting for the intense pain before she was to die.  
  
When fired his gun, he was surprised when seras disappeared five feet away from the spot she had just been and so not being hit by the bullet. Seras waited for the pain to be felt by her, but it never came. Waiting for a few moments she opened her eyes in astonishment seeing she was a few feet from where she had been standing. Alucard's expression changed from sadistic excitement to insane anger, as he realized she had dodged his bullet. He fired his gun four more times at Seras. She waited again for the bullets to strike her, but didn't feel them this time either.  
  
Alucard and Integra looked bewildered on what happened in the scene in front of them. There in front of them stood a figure in thick heavy robes cradling Seras, with its back to them, and had blocked all the bullets fired from the gun at seras. Not seeming even effected by them. Seras opened her eyes to the feeling of being held, which made her want to snuggle into the warmth of the figure( the young man she had found) even more. She noticed right a way too that the young man had blocked all the bullets for, making her feel even more protected in his hold on her.  
  
The figure let go of Seras and turned around, removing its hood and glared ate the two people now in front of him. Integra stepped back a step opened mouthed, intimidated by the intensity in the reddish brown eyes of the young man in front of her. She bumped into a now wide-grinning Alucard. Seras stepped out from behind the man and looked into his eyes catching them for a second. She was bedazzled by all the emotions she was able to read, just by looking into the beautiful eyes, in her opinion. Seras was startled when the man kneed down in front of her, pulling out the sword still in his chest, and held it up with his head bowed like she was a queen. Seras remained there just staring he pushed the swords towards her, making her take it, then standing up. Integra regained her courage so she was back to her normal self and asked the man " Who are you?" He stood there expressionless except for the glare, with out a single reply. Waiting there for a few moments Integra said "Well if you won't tell me might as well get rid of your disgusting self. Alucard will you do the honors for both of them." Alucard drew his Jackle with a wide grin on his face, positioning both guns to shoot. Right as Alucard was pulling the trigger, the man slashed his arm out at nothing in the direction of Alucard. To everyone's surprise Alucard's hand with the gun, his other arm, and his head were sliced clean off falling to the floor with his body falling next. Integra looked towards the man with a death glare asking " Who and what the hell are you?", but with no answer still. " Why are you protecting that worthless vampire girl and why did you give her that sword?" Finally with a raspy deep voice the man answered " She is the master." Seeing a little more reasoning to this but with still many questions. Integra asked "How did a vampire like you obtain so much power?" While Alucard reformed him self to his original state and listened in. " Not vampire, demon," replied the man. "What" said an astounded Intergra. "How can there be other impure souls of the devil with out the world knowing." "Died out or hid long ago, but not impure souls. Just another species before man and from a different world," answered the man a little annoyed even though it didn't show. "Now that we are on speaking terms and have found out a little about you. I am making the offer to you to join my organization that hunts illegal vampires," said a excited Integra even though she didn't express it. The man waited for a couple of minutes before looking at Seras who had been listening intently to the conversation and blushed when he looked at her. "Is master," asked the man. Integra looked at Seras with pure hatred written in her eyes and said "No, she has been kicked out of the organization and will be hunted down." "No," said the man with out even a thought. Integra made a even nastier facial expression than before and said :if that's what it'll take. Seras you are now back in the organization. But you" she said pointing at the man. "Will follow all my orders, completing each with 100% efficiency." " I only take my master's orders no one else's," said the man glaring at Integra. This making Integra even madder than she already was made her comprise. "Fine, if that's the way you want it. You and Miss Victoria will be partnered up for solo missions, and she better follow all my orders which means you, too better follow her." she glared one more time and turned around walking towards the entrance with Alucard following behind. When Seras gained her voice back she turned towards the man and looked at with excited and confused eyes. He turned towards her and bowed then came back up. Only to have Seras ask " So I have a servant and I don't even know your name?" She said that waiting to finally know the name of her new servant who had already caught her eye even with her heart being broken a hour ago.  
  
"My names Yusuke Urameshi," replied Yusuke. When Integra had reached the entrance way into the room she heard him say his name to Seras. So she turned around and said " well I see I now know what to call you," and instantly returned to walking out with Alucard. 


End file.
